Glamorous Days
by Chibi Michi
Summary: Ami Mizuno has entered a month late at Paladin Academy due to her mother's job. Prepared to spend the school year without any friends, she gets lucky and runs into a bubbly blonde and befriends her and introduces her to some interesting people.


I know it has been a while. But I have a new story that I am hopefully going to finish. It's a multi-crossover so you are going to see a lot of different characters in here. I am also trying my best to get all the characters personalities down. I mean, I haven't watched half these shows/played the games in years. The title is inspired by Nana the movie. I love the song Glamorous Sky by Mika Nakashima

I have had this story idea since the beginning of the spring semester and I finally got to write it after reading "One for the Band" by Falaphesian (A really good Kingdom Hearts story).

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

**Glamorous Days **

**Chapter One: Meeting the team**

By Chibi Michi

"Have a good day at your new school honey!"

Ami walked out of the apartment, her nerves acting up already. Today was her first day at a new school. It wouldn't be bad if maybe she had started at the beginning of the year with everyone else. But because of her mother's job as a surgeon (the hospital couldn't find a replacement right away), she couldn't start till a month later in the school year.

She exited her apartment complex and made her way to her new school; Paladin Academy. Everyone would have made friends already and she would be the odd girl out. As she got closer to her school she saw more people wearing the uniform she had on. The girls had on a blue plaid skirt and a blue sweater vest over a white-collar shirt. The boys wore blue khakis with a blue blazer over a white collared shirt. Many of the students were separated into small groups. Ami observed them and pushed up the edge of her glasses and went back to staring at the ground.

A tall girl, who wore the same uniform as her, brushed passed her and nearly knocked her over. She didn't seem to notice Ami and continued on.

"Mako! Get back here with my lunch!"

Ami turned to see a blonde, with a weird hairstyle, also in the same uniform, yelling at the brunette who was too far ahead to hear her now. The blonde approached Ami. "Sorry about my friend, she gets carried away sometimes." The blonde wore a huge smile and held out her hand. "I'm Usagi by the way!"

Ami looked at her hand shyly and gingerly took it. "I'm Ami."

Usagi fell into step with Ami as they walked up to the school. "I haven't seen you around before."

Ami brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Today is my first day. I just transferred here."

"Aren't you kind of late to be transferring?" said Usagi.

Ami went back to looking at the ground, trying to make as little eye contact as possible. "My mom wanted to transfer hospitals, but the hospital couldn't find a replacement for her until last week."

"Wow…what does your Mom do?" asked Usagi, awe in her eyes.

"She is a surgeon."

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Usagi, and Ami could've sworn she saw the girl visibly jump up and down. "I wish I was that smart so I could do something cool like that. It's great to be able to help people like that!"

Ami nodded. "Yes. I hope to be able to go to med school as well."

It seemed that Usagi always wore a smile. "Wow…you must be really smart!"

Ami nodded again. Usagi gave her a strange look. "Not a talker, huh?" asked Usagi.

Ami felt embarrassed. "Sorry…"

Usagi waved it off. "Don't apologize. I'm just used to constant chatter seeing as one of my friends ALWAYS has something to say. Seriously, she never shuts up. If you think I'm bad, wait till you meet her at lunch."

"Lunch?"

Usagi nodded. "Of course! When you eat with us." Then Usagi's face seemed to lose some of its cheerfulness. "Unless you don't want to eat with my friends and me…"

Ami shook her head. "No! I just didn't think you would want me eating with you." Ami stared intently at her shoes.

"Why not? You're new with no friends! Oh…sorry, my friends say I lack tact, whatever that is. Anyway, you'll get to know them soon too. I can't wait for them to meet my new friend," said Usagi, excitedly. "What's your first class?"

Ami pulled her schedule out of her backpack. "English, with Ms. Haruna."

"Me too! Come on, Ms. H will kill us if we're late," exclaimed Usagi as she grabbed Ami's hand and she dragged Ami to the English classroom. Ami had a hard time trying to keep up with Usagi; as they were walking up the stairs the bell ring, signaling the beginning of the first class. "Oh no!" exclaimed Usagi as she let out an extra burst of speed, which made it even harder for Ami to keep up. Ami was began to wonder if Usagi was a long distance runner.

They enter the classroom (with Ami out of breath) and were greeted with a slender red-head, who Ami assumed was the teacher. "Usagi! You are late again!" she yelled.

Usagi bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry! But I was showing Ami—"

Ms. Haruna's scowl left her face as she focused on Ami. "Ah yes, you are Ami Mizuno. Well, I hope Usagi's bad habits don't rub off on you."

"No, in fact, Usagi was very kind in assisting me to find the class," spoke Ami, respect evident in her voice.

Ms. Haruna eyed them warily, not exactly believing that Ami would be alright associating with Usagi. "Alright, take your seats. Ami, there is a seat on the other side of Makoto Kino. Makoto, raise your hand please."

A tall brunette in the back of the class raised her hand and Ami recognized her from earlier. There were seats available on both sides of her. Usagi took the seat to the left of Makoto, which Ami figured was her regular seat, and Ami took the seat on the right. Ms. Haruna then went back to taking role. Ami noticed out of the corner of her eye that Makoto placed Usagi's lunch on her desk and whispered a "sorry" to her. It looks like Usagi wasn't one to hold grudges, and smiled back to the brunette as a way of saying all is forgiven.

"I almost knocked you over!" exclaimed Makoto to the blue haired girl.

Ami nodded shyly, looking down. Why did Usagi have to bring that up?

Makoto shook her head, as if in self-disgust. "I am so sorry. I was just messing with Usagi. Everything cool?" asked Makoto.

Ami nodded. "Yes, it's quite alright."

Ami, Makoto, Usagi and the newly acquainted Naru were walking to lunch together. It seems that Ami had all morning classes with them. It was in the afternoon that Ami switched to some advance math and science classes and only had a history class at the end of the day with them.

"So do you like it here at Paladin Academy?" asked Naru.

Ami nodded. "Yes, it's quite different from old school. My old school was more…formal," spoke Ami, trying to find the right words to explain her old school.

The quartet entered the lunchroom and since all of them brought their lunches, they quickly looked for a table. They grabbed a rather large round table and they began to eat. Once Ami's lunch (filled with several different sandwiches and grape soda) was out, she pulled out her calculus math book and began looking over different formulas.

"Hey Ami, did no one tell you that lunch isn't a class?" teased Makoto.

Ami blushed. "Sorry, I just like to look over the textbooks throughout the day to make sure I get the information."

"You must be really smart Ami," commented Naru as she ate some of her cookies. "Maybe you can rub some of that off on Usagi." Naru and Makoto then went into a fit of giggles.

Usagi looked up from devouring her lunch. "Oh, ha, ha." Usagi continued to stuff as much food into her mouth, and she paused when she noticed Ami staring at her. Usagi swallowed and asked, "What?"

Ami quickly tore her gaze away and stared at her own food. "Nothing."

Usagi pressed on. "No, what is it? Is there some food my clothes?"

Ami shook her head. "It's just, I always wondered how you could run so fast and…now I know," finished Ami meekly. Usagi blushed in embarrassment and Makoto and Naru laughed.

"She needs all that energy for practice," said Makoto through tears of amusement.

"Practice?" questioned Ami.

Naru nodded. "Yeah, we're on the girls' soccer team. Sora T. can be a slave driver sometimes. For warm-up she makes us run three laps around the track."

"She means well," Usagi reassures Ami of any misconceptions she would have of their captain, "She just wants the girls' team to be more then a joke. The girls' team is always in the shadow of the boys' team."

"But this year, that is gonna change!" exclaimed Makoto. "We got a pretty good team this year. Not to mention with Sora T. in charge, we will definitely make it to finals."

"Don't let her hear you; she may decide to make us do laps after practice too."

Usagi, Makoto, Naru and Ami turned to see three girls standing there, lunch in hands.

"Hey you three," greeted Usagi with excitement. Makoto and Naru gave similar greetings. The new trio sat down with them and pulled out their lunches.

Usagi took the liberty of introductions. "This is Hikari Yagami," Usagi pointed to the girl with short brown hair, "Selphie Tilmitt" Usagi gestured to another brown haired girl whose hair was flipped up at the ends, "And this is Kairi Takenouchi." Last, was the red head.

Ami nodded as a greeting. "It's nice to meet you."

"They are all sophomores and on the girls' soccer team with us. Sora T. is Kairi's older sister," explained Makoto.

"Um…why do you call her Sora T.?" asked Ami, slightly puzzled.

"Because there are two Sora's in this school. We call my older sister Sora T. and the other Sora, we just call him Sora," said Kairi.

"Yeah, Selphie and Usagi tried calling him Sora S. but it didn't work out too well," said Naru.

Selphie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, it didn't have a nice ring to it. So Sora is what we decided on. We have to have some way of telling them apart!" chirped Selphie.

"How about the fact the one is a girl and the other is a boy?" offered Hikari.

Selphie shook her head. "Nope! We have to make it more creative. A name change is much more efficient." Selphie then grabbed a brownie from her lunch and swallowed it.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to have sugar anymore?" asked Makoto.

"She can get really hyper," explained Naru to Ami.

"She turns rabid if we try to take it away from her," said Kairi. "Anyone seen Sakura and Hikaru today?"

As Usagi and Selphie played tug-of-war with one of Selphie's brownies, Usagi answered, "Nope." She turned her attention the equally bubbly brunette. "Come on Selphie, share?"

Selphie shook her head. "It's my last one!"

"I gave you cupcakes the other day!"

"I didn't think I'd have to owe you back for that!"

Selphie felt something soft land on her head and she let go of the brownie and move her eyes to meet crystal blue eyes. Usagi happily munched her brownie. "Thanks Tidus!"

Selphie took the plastic bag off her head and looked at the cookies and popped one in her mouth. "Well you owed them to me for when I bought you that soda last week!" stated Selphie to Tidus.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "A simple thank you would've worked."

Selphie tore through the package and munched on a cookie. "Whatever."

Tidus walked away and went over to a lunch table with other boys.

"I really think Tidus likes you Selphie," smiled Hikari.

Selphie wrinkled her nose in disbelief. "No way…anyway he's just…Tidus. Plus, I hear that Yuna girl is going out with him."

Kairi shook her head. "They are just friends."

"Well it must be true if the gossip queen said it," added in Makoto.

"I am not a gossip queen," objected Kairi, scandalized, "I'm just resourceful when it comes to the social life of our classmates."

The other teammates grinned to each other, not believing a word of Kairi's. Ami smiled painfully at the close relationship between the girls. She felt somewhat of an outsider, she never had any close friends before. She started to wonder if she should maybe spend her lunchtime in the library.

"Glad I found you guys," said a redhead as she approached.

"What's up cap'?" asked Selphie, her woes concerning a certain blonde-haired boy forgotten.

"Can everyone stay an extra half an hour today for practice? I already cleared it with Coach, and he said that if everyone agrees then its ok. I got the ok from Hikaru and Sakura when I saw them this morning."

The girls looked at each other and each muttered their own agreement. The red head looked at Usagi. "You don't have detention right?"

Usagi shook her head sheepishly. "I didn't get detention, thanks to Ami here. I had her with me and since I was helping her finding her class she let me go." Usagi face brightened. "Oh, right. Ami, this is Sora Takenouchi, or Sora T. as she is commonly known."

Ami gave a small nodded of acknowledgement. Sora T. returned her greeting with a curt nod. "Alright, everyone hurry down to the field ready for practice after school." With that, Sora T. walked away and joined up with two boys; one with wild brown hair and the other had layered blonde hair.

"I think being captain has made her more stressed out," commented Hikari.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. I swear this season is on her mind 24/7. As soon as she gets home she reviews different plays."

"Well, our team has been known to be terrible, especially with our captain from last year. She wasn't at all hard on us. Practice wasn't really practice. I think coach pretty much gave up after a while," said Makoto.

Selphie grinned. "But now Sora T. is working us to the bone and now we may actually make it to the finals. Woohoo!"

"You gotta admit, it's nice to finally have this happened for us," commented Usagi. "Next to Sora T. Mako, Naru and I have been on this team the longest."

"It gets annoying to hear all those snide remarks when we lose to another team," added Naru.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get tired of setting them straight," said Makoto.

The others (excluding Ami) laughed, and Ami wondered exactly what the joke was. She noticed Makoto's cheeks having a red tint to them as she grinned sheepishly.

Ami walked out of her history class with Makoto, Usagi and Naru. In Ami's other two classes she actually missed the company of her new friends. For once in Ami's life, she was unable to fully concentrate on the lesson.

"Hey Ami, do you want to watch us practice?" asked Makoto. Usagi and Naru looked expectantly for an answer.

Ami shook her head. "Looks like I am going to have to pass. I have a meeting with my guidance counselor. She just wants to make sure that I have every thing I need to prepare for college."

"Alright, stop by afterwards okay?" said Usagi as she, Makoto and Naru prepared to head for the locker room to change.

Ami nodded. "Sure." They then went their separate ways and Ami headed over to the guidance office. She walked in hesitantly and looked around for someone, but didn't see anyone. "Excuse me, is anyone here?"

A head popped up from around the corner. "Ami Mizuno I presume?" she questioned.

Ami nodded. "Yes."

The woman stepped out from behind the door and held out her hand to shake with Ami's. Ami took the hand in a gentle grasp. "I'm Ms. Sayaka."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Sayaka."

Ms. Sayaka stepped to the side and gestured for Ami to go into the office she just came out of. "Please, come in." Ami took the seat that was in front of the desk and Ms. Sayaka took the seat behind the desk. She opened up a manila folder that Ami concluded was her file. "Well, you definitely exceed expectations when concerning academics. You have a 4.0 and your national test scores were in the top 5 of the country. The only thing I see wrong is extra-curricular activities."

"Extra curricular activities?"

Ms. Sayaka nodded and closed the manila envelope. "Yes. Cram school isn't going to be enough, especially since you already carry a 4.0 GPA. I think you need to get involved in some sports. We have plenty here."

"But…I've never done that. I was terrible at gym," stammered Ami. For once in her life, it seems as if she was out of her element.

"Well, try something easy, like badminton," suggested Ms. Sayaka. "Well it's up to you Ami. But one extra curricular would look really good on your application for next year," concluded Ms. Sayaka.

Ami nodded. "Yes, I'll consider it. Thank you for your advice Ms. Sayaka." Ami stood, and Ms. Sayaka followed suit. They shook hands once again.

"No problem Ami. If you need help with anything else, I am always here."

Ami nodded again. "Yes, thank you." Ami then walked out of the office and back out into the hallway. She looked the clock on the wall and decided to stop by the girls' soccer team practice.

She walked outside and made her way down to the fields. The girls were practicing on the field furthest away. Ami passed the boys team as she made her way, and she had to admit, from what she saw, they were incredible. Some of the moves they executed were amazing. Two younger boys (one with blue hair similar to Ami's and the other with wild mahogany hair) seemed to be in-synch with each other and seem to read each others minds as they passed the ball back and forth and made it to the goal.

Ami walked down the steps leading down to the field that the girls were playing on. She noticed a girl in the stands with a video camera. She had long black hair and seemed to be focusing mostly on a brown haired girl whom Ami hadn't met yet. Ami decided to sit next to the girl with the camcorder.

The girl looked up from her filming. "Hey, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

"I'm Ami Mizuno."

Tomoyo went back to her recording. "Ah, the new girl."

An uncomfortable silence fell on them. Ami decided to take the initiative and break that silence. "Do you know those two? I haven't met them before," asked Ami as she pointed to the unfamiliar brunette and redhead.

"The brunette is Sakura Kinomoto and the redhead is Hikaru Shidou," answered Tomoyo.

Oh yeah, Ami did recall that Sora T. mentioned them when she asked the team to stay an extra half an hour. Ami looked towards the captain who was on offense and was shouting orders to each player to improve their performance. The girls had broken up into two teams. Sora T.'s team consisted of Hikari, Selphie and Sakura. Makoto was the leader of the opposing team that consisted of Naru, Usagi, and Kairi.

"So they still going at it?"

Ami and Tomoyo looked up; standing above them was a blonde girl who could've passed as Usagi's twin. But unlike Usagi, she had a normal hairstyle with a red bow in it. Tomoyo addressed the girl first. "Yup, they are also staying an extra half an hour today."

The blonde sighed and sat next to Ami. "This could take a while. Duo and Hiiro's practice will be out before they finish." The blonde then acknowledged Ami. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Minako Aino."

"Ami Mizuno."

Ami suspicions of Minako being able to pass as Usagi's twin were true. She wasn't her twin by blood but her personality was almost identical with Usagi's.

"Have you decided to play a sport Ami?" asked Minako.

Ami shook her head. "No. But I need to. It would look good on a college application."

Minako nodded. "Well it would. But also it is a great way to meet different people. Its true, all us jocks stick together," winked Minako. "Don't be like Tomoyo, who only tapes sports."

"I only tape sports that Sakura is involved in. I am just a dedicated friend," proclaimed Tomoyo. "I will capture every moment in Sakura's life."

Ami smiled warily at the determined Tomoyo. Minako put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. Be glad she isn't your friend. She actually taped Sakura confessing to her crush, Syaoran Li; as if it wasn't embarrassing enough for Sakura." Minako then shifted her gaze at Tomoyo. "I'm still waiting for a copy of that tape Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled. "It's coming."

"What sport do you play Minako?" asked Ami.

"Volleyball. We've been practicing really hard. We don't have a strong captain like Sora T. But, she's trying," answered Minako.

The three girls sat in quiet chitchat as they waited for the girls' soccer practice to end. Soon enough it did and Sora T. gave a small speech before letting them back to the locker room.

"Hey Ami!" yelled Usagi.

Ami gave a small wave to Usagi. "Well my meeting with the guidance counselor didn't take that long."

"Hey Minako," greeted Makoto to her blonde friend.

"Tomoyo, can you please turn the camera off," said Sakura nervously as she used her towel to wipe off sweat.

"Tomoyo sure is dedicated," giggled Hikari.

"Especially when it comes to her favorite subject, Sakura!" chirped Selphie. Ami thought Selphie shared the same hyper-ness as Usagi, but she could tell that Selphie was FAR worse.

The large group made it up the stairs and started walking to the locker room and at that same time the boys' soccer team had just finished their practice and was walking back as well.

"Wakka!" exclaimed Selphie as she glomped a tanned redhead.

Wakka gave a small squeeze around the smaller girls shoulders. "You girls have a good practice, ya?"

Selphie nodded. "Yup yup."

"Jeez, let him breathe Selphie," said Tidus, idly.

Selphie stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "I've seen your ugly face all day, Tidus. I haven't had a moment to glomp Wakka all day," she pouted.

"Do you ever act your age?" teased a silver haired boy.

"Of course I do! Do you act anything other than a meanie, Riku?" said Selphie sharply.

"I think it runs in the family Selph," saild Kairi as she gestured to Riku and the stoic, tall brunette a ways ahead. "Leon is ruder though."

"…Whatever," spoke the tall brunette.

A new voice entered the conversation. "Dude, sometimes I think Hiiro and him could be related."

"Hn."

Everyone looked over to the pair before them. Minako was the first to call them out. "Hey Duo! Hey Hiiro!"

The one with the braid grinned at Minako. "Hey babe. I love the shorts."

Minako blushed slightly, knowing very well that the short she wore for volleyball didn't exactly cover much. "So did you guys just finish practice?" asked Minako as they continued on with a conversation of their own.

The whole group walked back to the locker rooms, Ami not knowing half of the people's names. Ami waited outside the girls' locker room for the girls. Usagi, Makoto and Naru were the first ones out.

"Come on Ami, we're heading home," said Makoto.

Ami nodded and walked along with the three of them off the school grounds.

"Stick with us Ami, and you will know everyone in the school in due time," joked Makoto.

"I can see that, I didn't get half of the names on our way back," said Ami as they made their way down the steps of the school.

"You will know everyone soon enough. Although none of us are really close with the boys' soccer. Mostly because they kind of look down on us," spoke Naru.

"They really need to get rid of that superior attitude, it gets annoying," stated Usagi.

"Usako!"

The quartet stopped from their place as they just set foot on the sidewalk and turned to see a handsome man standing next to a red corvette.

"Mamo-chan!" exclaimed Usagi as she started over to him. She then turned back to her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The blonde then ran over to the gentlemen and enveloped him in a huge hug.

Makoto and Naru shook their heads. "Hey Mamoru," called Makoto as greeting. Mamoru looked up and waved at the girls. Naru and Makoto wave back. Ami wasn't sure if she should since she wasn't properly acquainted with him, and just looked down at her feet.

"That's Usagi's boyfriend. He's in undergrad, trying to get in to med school," said Makoto to Ami once they Mamoru and Usagi drove away.

"Isn't he a…bit old?" asked Ami, feeling embarrassed for getting in her new friend's business.

"Well, he is four years older then her," agreed Naru as they continued their walk home.

"But they have been going out for about two years now. Don't worry, we thought he was just some pervert trying to hurt Usagi at first, but he's proved his worth," said Makoto. "We trust him. He is also very good to Usagi."

Ami nodded. "Yes…I…I didn't mean to pry or anything, it's just…"

Makoto put a reassuring hand on Ami's shoulder. "It's okay. We all feel that way about Usagi."

"Yeah, we all want to look out for her. She grows on you like that," smiled Naru.

Ami nodded. Makoto smiled. "Now she has dragged you into our crazy group. I hope you're ready Ami."

Ami offered a small smile to the two of them. "I think I can manage." Ami felt good walking home. She knew exactly why, she had friends to walk home with her. She was glad that she got to know Usagi. Without Usagi, Ami doubted she would have this opportunity to meet all these people. With that thought in mind, Ami was looking forward to the rest of her high school career at Paladin Academy.

**End of "Meeting the Team."**


End file.
